wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Laurant
Born in Silvermoon to a large family of large family of ambitious and calculating mages, Laurant Delorei always stuck out amongst them as a changeling, desiring more to be a Blood Knight than an aspiring Magistrix. Thus, in the confusion following Kael'thas' attack on the city, and the removal of M'uru, she joined with the floundering order, much against her family's wishes. Description Physical Laurant’s physique and appearance is similar to that of most blood elves, down to the characteristic fel-green eyes, the light peach sun-touched skin, and her reddish brown hair. What may set her apart from others is the degree of attention given to keeping her appearance neat and well groomed. It is not very often that she will even have a hair out of place, and it is rare that her armor not be seen in the peak of polish and shine. Personality In contradiction with her appearance, Laurant’s mannerisms are typically much more relaxed than her appearance might suggest. Although her voice is cultured and well modulated in tone, she litters her speech with the various colloquialisms, curses, and slang that she has picked upon her travels and through contact with others. Laurant also tends to have a constant joking quality to her personality, unless in deep thought about a particular topic that she considers important. It is during these times that she simply grows quiet, often keeping the larger portion of her opinion to herself. Unique Features Laurant carries a small tattoo on the back of her neck, appearing to be some sort of small runed symbol. Biography Past Born the fourth of five children to Imylia and Korinth Delorei, Laurant is the only one of her siblings to have not developed any real talent or passion for the arcane arts. Instead of the arcane, her talents have taken on a bent towards divine magics and swordplay, much to the disfavor of her family. Disappointed in the lack of promise of any “real talent” developing within their second youngest child, Imylia and Korinth wrote the quiet child that was Laurant off, and for the most part, left her alone for her developing years. Instead of struggling for her family’s attention and affection as many might assume a child would do, Laurant filled her time with reading, playing with the children of the local merchants, and various other pursuits. Infact, she never really noticed much of her family’s lack of attention, nor felt a loss from it, but simply… preferred it that way. However Laurant grew into adolescence, her family (most notably her mother and eldest sister Lilithaine) began to take notice of her once again, as if suddenly remembering she existed, much to everyone’s dismay. Nothing had changed in the years that Laurant had grown from a child to a young adult, and if anything had only become more of an embarrassment. To them, she still seemed to have little backbone or strength, but was instead meek and quiet, often saying nothing in her defense whenever any one of them began to criticize her. Perhaps her mental acumen was low, for after all, wasn’t that a symptom of such, when one simply stared back quietly when they were spoken to? To her family, she was that odd relative that every good family has, and must find a way to tolerate, hopefully by marrying them off and making them problem of some other household. While her family made plans to marry her off to some dullwitted man, Laurant made her own plans. While they had hoped for another mage in the family, she instead desired to become one of Silvermoon’s Blood Knights, enthralled with the idea of being strong enough, independent, and well respected enough to be able to survive on her own. Thus, one day she did just that, and enlisted to be trained as a knight of the order. Present Although not far removed from her adolescence and barely into young-adulthood as an elf, Laurant sometimes displays a maturity beyond her years as noted through her tendancies towards being a diplomat and a very even temper, while at other times still showing some naivete and impulsiveness, as evidenced by her stubbornness and sometimes playful nature. Having begun to develop her own circle of close confidants, such as Sarandal Arrowhawk, Mother Azkur, and her fellow enlistees in The Ninth Regiment, she continues to build her list of acquaintances, lending a hand to others whenever she can. Whereas her studies and training in the Blood Knights are concerned, she as focused herself on the healing arts and the study of undead and the Scourge. In this, she has even gone so far as to relocate to the Undercity, so that she may be learn from the Forsaken there and be closer to the Plaguelands to observe the Scourge. Stories Braving the Elements A Day at the Market How to Play Dead Hear No Evil Any Other Day All That We Leave Behind Such Luck Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:2009